Part of Your (meta-human) World
by aristocraticartist
Summary: A season 2ish happy fic where you are a mermaid, Cisco is the vibe, and y'all are cute together. Cisco x reader, and shameless fluff. Enjoy!
1. I Wanna Be Where The Nerds Are

_Author's note: This is my first attempt at doing true reader insert fanfiction. This is just the first chaper; more to come as i figure out how to use this website. I hope you like it, and there will be some more evident Cisco-loving soon!_

Rain.

Of course it just had to rain on your way to a job interview. As the first drops fell, you felt your hair grow damp, and the thought of the interview was dropped entirely. Panic set in as you charged clumsily through the nearest door. Thankfully, it was your favorite coffee shop (Jitters, best coffee in Central City,) so you knew exactly where you could hide.

When the dark matter blast had hit, you had been swimming in the harbor. Mono-finning was a hobby of yours, and you loved the rush of being able to move through the water as smoothly as its natural inhabitants could.

Not thinking much of the energy wave, other than how cool it looked, you went back to your apartment in peace.

Less than a week later, you found yourself on your butt in the shower sporting a shimmering, sea-green, scaly tail and a whole lot of confusion.

Since that week, you avoided water like the plague unless you needed to bathe. That was done in your bathtub, with lots of caution and lots of water spilling onto the floor.

That was also the reason you found yourself sprinting through Jitters towards the bathrooms. You could feel the changes happening rapidly as gills sprouted on the sides of your ribs and your legs started to become scaly.

On your way, you ran smack into a lady, knocking the coffee out of her hands. A quick apology was all you could manage as you shut yourself into a stall and shoved off your leggings before they were ruined.

You sat on the toilet seat, tail resting heavily against the stall door, and sighed.

So much for an important day.

Little did your scaly self know, you had bumped into exactly the wrong woman. Or the right woman, you thought later, but you had no way of knowing that now.

Caitlin Snow came into the restroom, less concerned about the coffee all over her blouse, more concerned about the girl who had rushed past like she had to be sick.

"Hello? Are you alright?" She asked into the bathroom, moving to the closed stall.

You froze in panic. Now was exactly the wrong time for a concerned bystander to inquire as to your well-being.

"i-I'm fine! Just not feeling well!" You yelled, hoping to dissuade the kind stranger.

"Are you sure? I'm a doctor, I'd like to help if you need something." Caitlin peered through the crack in the stall, trying to assess if she needed to break down the door and help.

You saw her eye through the hole and quickly threw your purse over your lap, hoping to conceal the scales.

"I'm sure. It's just a little stomach bug, I'll feel better in a little while I'm sure."

Your purse did not do a good job of hiding thing, because Caitlin had already jimmied open the lock when you finished your sentence. The sparkling tail attached to your body flopped out rather unceremoniously, smacking the floor. You winced.

"That certainly is some stomach bug." Caitlin sarcastically responded. She flashed a warm smile. "A meta-human, I presume?"

You nodded and sighed. She stuck out a hand for you to shake.

"I'm Caitlin Snow, resident biochemist at STAR Labs, and I would like to help you."

Not wanting to be impolite, shook her hand.

"My name is (y/n). I was supposed to be at a job interview 10 minutes ago."

"It's very nice to meet you! I assume the rain probably triggered this event?" You nodded, flicking your tail slightly. Even though it was a huge inconvenience sometimes, it was rather pretty.

Caitlin produced a hairdryer from her purse.

"Then let's get you dried off so you can rejoin humanity!"

Twenty minutes later, you were dry and comfortable in an armchair thanks to your new friend. You had bought her a new coffee as both an apology and a thank-you.

As the rain pattered on the roof, you sipped your own hot beverage, and answered Caitlin's hushed questions.

You told her of how you got the offending tail in the first place, and how much trouble it caused you.

However, you had saved a few people and pets that had slipped into the harbor, which helped you feel useful. Also, It was incredibly fun combing through the seaweed and finding random things at the bottom. You had even reunited a woman with a lost engagement ring. She had rewarded you handsomely with $500 and some Amazon gift cards, which paid for your groceries for a while, and some nice new stuff for your apartment.

Caitlin seemed impressed. She was typing out your answers into her phone. When she finished, she set the phone down and leaned forward in her chair.

"So. You missed an interview. How would you like to go for a different kind of interview once the rain stops?" She asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What kind of interview would this be?" You raised an eyebrow, setting down your drink on the side table.

"A meta-human kind. I would like to do some tests. For science of course." Caitlin chittered. She looked hopeful. You thought for a moment.

"Well, it's not like I've got anything else to do today." Caitlin did a little happy dance.

"Perfect! As soon as it gets dry out, we can go. But for now, I think relaxing in these chairs is in order."

You couldn't agree more.

Cisco raised his eyebrows at the text Caitlin had just sent him.

"A giant fish tank? Why do we need a giant fish tank?" He asked the empty air of his workshop. Not being one to turn down a challenge, however, he got to work.

Four hours later, you and Caitlin walked into the cortex of STAR Labs for the aforementioned testing, only to find a small commotion happening within.

Barry was arguing with Cisco as the latter berated him.

"For the last time, I told you, the suit is not impact proof! You can still rip it, or screw the wiring, or worse! And YOU are not impact proof either!" Cisco yelled as Barry paced, muttering apologies.

Caitlin cleared her throat, drawing the attention of both men. You looked between the red suit under Cisco's hands, and the fidgety Barry Allen, and your mouth formed a small O of realization.

"That's cool." You whispered to Caitlin. She nodded in response.

"Who dis?" Cisco seemed almost offended. It was understandable, as bringing a stranger into the lab was a fairly huge no-no.

"Hi. I'm (y/n)." You gave a little wave. Barry waved back with a smile.

Caitlin marched herself over to the medical station, pulling together all sorts of monitoring devices and sample kits.

"This is why I needed that tank, Cisco." She said firmly, guiding you to a chair. "Did you finish it?"

"Of course. It was easy." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Are you a meta?" Barry asked, coming over to help Caitlin. He took a blood sample for her, so fast you couldn't even feel it.

"Yeah. Caitlin saved my bacon earlier." Cisco raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see later. Is the tank full?" Caitlin finished taking readings and samples before sticking cordless electrodes to your head.

"Yeah. It's freshwater though, that ok?" Cisco opened a drawer, pulling out a twizzler and biting it viciously.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm used to salt though." You answered, confusing the men.

"Well. Your vitals are fine, so lets go to step two of our testing, shall we?" Caitlin gave you a knowing smile.

"Yes, let's!" The two of you shared a laugh before heading for the tank. Barry and Cisco followed out of curiosity, sharing Cisco's twizzlers.

The tank was fantastic. Cisco had exceeded expectations as usual, providing a lift to the top of the tank and a water heater, as well as a gorgeous modern appearance.

"Wow. That's. That's really cool." You stuttered a little, staring at the aquarium-grade tank with a slack jaw. Cisco grinned.

Caitlin rolled her eye as she handed you a STAR labs tank top.

An awkward silence ensued, since you didn't want to strip in front of three strangers. "Could you guys. Uh." You made a gesture, and a lightbulb went off. They quickly turned around. You sat on the lift, changed your clothes, and pressed the 'up' button. Cisco was trying to ask Caitlin questions, but she kept shushing him. You giggled before dropping into the water with a quiet 'plunk' sound.

30 seconds later, you leaned over the top edge of the tank, the fins on your arms dripping water onto the floor below.

"Okay, you can turn around now. I'm in."

The boys' eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Holy little mermaid." Cisco muttered.

Barry's face split into a grin and he rushed up to the tank, Cisco not far behind him. You swam down and smiled at them, pressing a webbed hand flat to the glass. Barry put his hand over yours, the grin never leaving his face.

"Ok. This is freaking cool." He pulled back with a groan when his phone rang. "Oh crap. That's Joe. I gotta go, guys. Don't have too much fun without me." You waved as he disappeared with a streak of red lightning. Swimming back up to the top, you did a twirl as you surfaced.

"Wow. The Flash thinks I'm cool!" You exclaimed. This was definitely a story to tell your best friend on movie night sometime.

"Okay, now that the wow factor has worn off, can we do the tests?" Caitlin asked, poking at a tablet. Cisco was staring at the end of your tail, seemingly mesmerized by it's iridescent glow.

"Of course!" You giggled a little, flicking your tail at his face and making him jump back a bit. When you got an opportunity to show your tail off, it certainly was fun.

Caitlin ran you through a series of exercises, monitoring your vital signs and brainwaves as you swam. Cisco just watched, eating twizzlers and staring unabashedly.

You pried off a couple loose scales for Caitlin to test before she told you to relax for a while.

You floated to the bottom, relaxing on the cool glass and lazily flipping your fins.

Cisco rolled his chair over to you, studying you like a scientist. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it with a furrow of his eyebrows. Eventually, after a few seconds of intense eye contact, you blew bubbles at him as if blowing him a kiss, and his face flushed.

"Do you want a twizzler?" He quietly asked, holding out the bag. You swam to the top to answer.

"I would love one, if you can reach me!"

Cisco grabbed something off his desk, stuck a twizzler in the end, and squeezed it.

It extended enough that you could reach the sweet treat, and he smiled warmly.

It gave you butterflies.

You took the twizzler as Caitlin came back in. She looked between the two of you and raised an eyebrow. Cisco cleared his throat.

"What? Sharing is caring."

Caitlin came up to the tank with her tablet.

"As far as I can tell, your blood says you're marine life. And for marine life, you're perfectly healthy. You have good swim speeds, your scales are in good condition, et cetera et cetera. How does it feel?"

"I mean. It feels great, but the whole 'being a mermaid when you hit the water' thing is inconvenient at the least." You hauled yourself out of the water and onto the platform to sit up.

"Yeah, and it's a total cliche, but at least you look real. You've got, like, actual fish fins." Cisco piped up.

"Yes, you do. And they are very lovely as well. Speaking of fins, though, you should try to avoid sitting on your dorsal fin too often. It might tear." You nodded in affirmation.

"I nicked it on the bottom of a boat once. Hurt like hell."

"So for this inconvenience, I was going to ask you if you could perhaps make something to help our new friend manage the issue." Caitlin looked up from her tablet to Cisco, who was distracted by the gentle sway of your caudal fin. "Cisco. Pay attention." He snapped out of it, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry. It's just. It's really cool. Caitlin, seriously, how are you not freaking out a little right now? There is an actual mermaid in our lab!" He grinned like an idiot, extending a hand at you like he was presenting a guest of honor at the Tony's or the Oscars. It made you blush.

"I had my moment earlier. Can you make her something or not? The girl missed a job interview this morning because of the rain. This is not a matter taken lightly!" Caitlin was becoming agitated, and Cisco took a step back.

"Okay, scary lady, I'll see what I can do."

"Well the first thing you can do it get me a wheelchair so I can bring (y/n) up to the lab bed so she can dry out."

"Yes ma'm." Cisco drawled sarcastically.

He snuck you a wink as Caitlin rolled her eyes and made an angry noise.

You stretched up on your platform and let out a contented sigh. This was starting to get fun.

Later, you were up in the cortex, lounging on the bed with a blanket over your lap. You were watching YouTube on a spare tablet as Caitlin compiled her research.

"So. This Cisco guy. He really made that awesome tank?" You asked, trying to start some casual conversation.

"Indeed he did. Cisco is a genius engineer, even if he doesn't seem like it sometimes." Caitlin didn't even have to look up from her computer. Some tubes of your blood were in a centrifuge, and it made a pleasant humming sound.

"And this Barry guy is the Flash. This is the Flash lab. Ok, I am trying not to be too much of a nerd about it, but this is really cool." You laughed, a little nervous. Caitlin stopped typing and smiled, looking over at you.

"Yeah. It is pretty cool."

Another man came into the cortex, a bag of Big Belly Burger and a large drink in his hands. He stopped in his tracks, looking between you and Caitlin.

"I got your message, what did you need the food fo… Who is that?"

"Hi Harry. This is (y/n). I was doing some research with her."

"Oooookay then. Want some fries?" Harry held out the bag, and you nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you! I haven't eaten since breakfast, I appreciate it." Harry took the moment to inspect your fins and scales with curiosity.

"Impressive. I assume you were in the water or something?" You nodded, your mouth full of fries. A sip of the provided drink washed them down wonderfully.

"Mono-finning. It was a hobby. Now it's permanently attached to my body when I get wet! Yay!" Harry chuckled.

"And Caitlin found this out and brought your here to fix that problem. Alright. Congratulations." He took a burger out of the bag and sat down to eat.

The next couple hours were spent talking and getting to know each other. Cisco made a couple reappearances, measuring a few things and doing some fussing with some devices. Barry came back, bringing along his foster father, whose sense of humor you enjoyed. Eventually you dried out enough, and you got your legs back. You put your leggings back on and stretched.

"Well, that is definitely that. I should probably be getting home. My cats are gonna be mad that I'm getting home later than usual." You joked, getting up and gathering your stuff. "Can I keep this top? Its really nice." Caitlin gave you an approving nod.

"Oh! wait! Before you go, let me give you my phone number." She rushed over to a desk, scribbling it on a post-it that she promptly pressed into your hand.

"In case you need anything. Or if you just wanna talk." You copied her happy smile, nodding in agreement.

Soon you were home. You threw your purse down by the door, grabbed a glass of water, and laid down on the couch. Charybdis and Scylla, your rescue cats, came up meowing at you and it made you laugh.

"Hey babies. Wanna hear a cool story?"


	2. A Secret Admirer

Author's note; _Hi! Welcome to chapter 2. this is short. and its kinda filler, but you meet iris formally and get a job._

Morning meant waking up, and waking up was a struggle. Especially after yesterday's fiasco.

You groaned and rolled over in bed, nudging a cat out of the way to get to your phone.

Shutting off your alarm made you grimace from the bright light. As you got up to wash your face and brush your teeth and do other morning things, you checked your messages.

A text from your best friend, Brianna, who kept sending you mermaid themed things to buy on Amazon. This time it was a water bottle that said 'mermaid off-duty'. The other text was from Caitlin. The two of you had spoken for a few minutes before you had gone to sleep, and she had sent you a good morning with a smiley face.

It made you smile.

After getting dressed and ready, you fed the cats (Their favorite was when you put salmon paté out for them as well as kitty kibbles) and then fed yourself a blueberry yogurt. Your phone buzzed with another text from Caitlin.

Wanna get some coffee?

You shot back a 'Definitely' before setting your phone down in favor of your laptop.

An email was waiting for you when you opened it. A job offer from the central city aquarium, sent by an email you didn't recognize. :

The holy grail of help wanted ads.

From your secret admirer.

You opened the link and laughed. Apparently, the aquarium was looking for a part-time mermaid performer to swim in the big tank during busy hours.

That was definitely a job you would be perfect for. You filled in an online application and sent it promptly before packing up your laptop.

Then, you picked up your bag, donned a jacket, and headed out into the world.

Caitlin was waiting for you in the same seats you'd been at yesterday. She held a cup up in your general direction.

"Good morning, new friend." She greeted. You sat and took the cup gratefully. Same delicious beverage as yesterday.

"Good morning to you as well. What's up?"

You asked, sipping your drink and letting it warm you up.

"It's just nice being able to grab a coffee and a sit with someone. Barry is always busy, Harry is annoying, and Cisco never leaves the lab." Caitlin wrinkled her nose in frustration. You held up your cup towards her.

"Amen to that, sister. My best girl friend works early shifts and volunteers late nights so I haven't been out for a coffee with someone in ages." The two of you touched your cups in a mock toast, laughing and sipping the warm drinks happily. Caitlin sighed thoughtfully, and both of you sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So someone emailed me a job offer today." You started. She raised her eyebrows.

"Apparently, the aquarium wants a part-time mermaid performer." You could barely hold back laughter at the coincidence. Caitlin grinned, reaching out and patting you on the arm.

"Well isn't that a happy coincidence!"

"It would be if I knew who sent it so I could thank them!" You exclaimed in mock frustration. "It's an email I've never seen before, and I don't give out my email to just anyone."

"Well it seems you have an admirer then."

"Yeah. Seems like I do."

"Are you going to take the job if they offer it?" Caitlin politely asked. She set down her empty cup.

"Definitely. They'll literally be paying me to just float around and smile. It's perfect." You leaned back in your chair, relaxing deeply.

"I hope they hire you. If they do I'll bring everyone to visit!" Caitlin picked up her purse and you both said your goodbyes.

You got up to plug in your laptop before sitting down and getting to work.

It was time to do some digging on being a professional mermaid.

Two days later, you got the job. You aced the interview after dumping a bottle of water on your head, demonstrating to the person who would soon be your boss that you were arguably the best fit they could ever find.

Soon enough, you were a huge hit with kids and adults alike and it drew a massive crowd to the aquarium. You were the talk of the town, and all you had to do was swim for a few hours every other day or two.

Of course, this led the newspaper to want an article, so you sat down with Iris West for an interview.

Only on dry land, of course.

It was mostly a fluff piece, short and simple questions for the spaces in between big color pictures of you swimming in the tank.

Once she was finished, iris put away the recorder, and sat closer to you.

"So. (Y/N). It's nice to finally meet you, what with how much Barry and Joe have been talking about you." You blushed a little bit.

"That's sweet of them."

Iris had brought you a glass of water, which you were careful not to spill.

"Yeah. I was really excited to do this interview since he mentioned it seemed like you didn't get out much. Girls gotta be there for girls, amirite?" You held out your glass for Iris to clink.

The two of you talked for a while about your likes and dislikes, and she told you how excited she was to go to the beach with you someday.

You rather liked her, you decided, as the two of you relaxed together.

"Actually, Barry was talking at dinner the other night about how much his friend Cisco has been talking about you." Iris sipped her water as she leaned back into her chair. You choked on your own drink. After coughing for a few seconds under Iris's newly concerned gaze.

"Cisco as in the cute tech nerd who really likes twizzlers Cisco?" You asked once you had found your voice again.

She nodded smoothly.

"Apparently he's been fiddling with the dampener Caitlin asked for him to make you.

He keeps making it and breaking it back down again saying he can't make it look right."

You were about to respond when the door flew open. It was Barry. Or, more adequately, the flash.

"There's no time to explain. (Y/n), I need your help."


	3. Crash and Burn

Authors note: This one is much better. Cocoa on the Go is your favorite chocolate shop, and you are a total badass!

In seconds, you were at the shoreline, looking out at a fiery mass of crunched metal about a mile out. Barry dropped you almost into the water.

"It's a plane crash. I can't pull multiple people up at once out through the water and they're sinking too fast." A black van pulled up and Caitlin and Cisco practically launched themselves from it, armfuls of tech in tow.

"What do you need me to do?" You asked, quickly stripping out of your jacket.

"Barry will break the windshield and you pull them to the surface while he comes back and gets the raft." Caitlin explained, handing you an earpiece. You put it in hastily before taking a running dive into the water. The speaker in your ear crackled a little, and a familiar voice came through.

"Can you hear me?" Cisco's voice was nervous. You resurfaced and gave him a thumbs up before Barry whisked you to the crash site.

The metal chassis of the plane was filling quickly with water as fire spread along the ocean surface. Barry dropped you into the water so you wouldn't be burned.

With a vibrating fist, he shattered the windshield.

The first two people were easy to get out. You plucked them from their spots and swam easily to the surface, guiding them to a floating plane wing to cling to.

The third wasn't so easy. A teenage boy in the passenger compartment, struggling to keep his head in the diminishing air pocket.

You surfaced inside the plane.

"I'm stuck!" He yelled frantically tugging at his seatbelt. You gulped, staring to panic before Cisco's voice rang into your ear.

"Grab some glass and hurry, based on my math he has 30 seconds of air left."

Finding a piece big enough took a few seconds, and you coughed up a bubble as it sliced into your palm. The seatbelt cut like butter, and you manhandled the boy through the door and out of the sinking plane. On your way out, your caudal fin sliced along the jagged, broken metal as well as your shoulder. You grabbed the boy, as well as his backpack, and got the hell out of dodge.

The powerful strokes of your fin had you to the surface in no time at all, and you pushed your quarry up into the life raft.

"Everyone okay?" You asked, panting as you lifted the soggy backpack into the raft as well.

The survivors nodded.

"You saved our lives. Thank you." The pilot leaned over to hug you, and you laughed out of reflex at the sudden contact.

"You even got my bag back. It has the last pictures I have of my mother in it." The teenage boy's voice trembled, as he also leaned over the side for a hug.

"Just doing my civic duty. Take it away, Flash. I can swim back on my own." Barry nodded and sped off, pushing the life raft as if he was the motor of a speed boat. You winced every so often as you swam back to shore, your torn fin stinging like an awful papercut.

You finally reached the rocky beach where Cisco and Caitlin were, flopping onto the rocks and groaning.

Caitlin gasped, rushing over to you and looking you over.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Just some sharp things. I think my shoulder will be fine but…" You trailed off, looking down at your fin.

The flesh to the side of the swimming membrane was gashed deeply, looking almost like the damage caused by fish in boat propellers. You gave it a weak flap and sighed.

Cisco lifted you into the back of the van, uncannily silent. Caitlin sat in back with you, examining the wounds as he drove.

You propped yourself up on your elbows so you could watch as Caitlin disinfected your fin.

"That was amazing. Now I know why Barry does what he does." You attempted to start conversation, wanting to break the tension in the van.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool saving lives and stuff. I've had to patch Barry up more times than I can count." She gave a nervous giggle, glancing up at your silent chauffeur when she thought you weren't looking.

"It was worth it." You said, albeit half-heartedly.

You had never injured your tail before, so you had no idea how it would heal.

Or if it would heal at all.

Caitlin instructed you to squeeze your bleeding hand into a tight fist around a wad of towel as she wrapped your fin with as much gauze as possible. The cut on your shoulder was the least serious, so it got the least attention. You stared out the window for a while, trying to will the car to go faster as buildings sped past your vision.

Once Cisco pulled up to STAR Labs, Barry jogged up. He came up to Cisco with his usual cheesy smile, but it fell when he saw Cisco's stoic expression.

"They're in the back," He muttered, getting out of the car and practically storming inside. Barry noticed the splotch of blood on Cisco's shirt and his eyes went wide.

Soon, because of Flash-speed, you were inside on the hospital bed under a warm and wet towel. Caitlin was working on how to patch up your fin as Barry took care of stitching up your hand.

"What happened down there?" His voice was soft and apologetic.

"Just glass and metal. I panicked. I thought I wasn't going to get that kid out and I flailed too close to the broken parts." You mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry."

"I saved their lives. It was worth some cuts and scrapes." You reassured him, plastering a smile onto your face.

Once Barry was done with your hand and done wrapping your shoulder, he left you in Caitlin's capable hands and went to find Cisco. He was, as usual, in his workshop, shooting empty soda cans off a table with a nerf gun.

Barry leaned against the door frame and cleared his throat. Cisco lowered the plastic toy, but didn't look at him.

"What do you want." He muttered.

"Talk to me, man. You're upset."

Cisco shot him a glare that could probably shatter glass.

"It's my fault, Barry. It's my fault she got hurt. It was my idea to ask her for help in the first place." He threw the nerf gun at the last can, sending both to the ground with a loud clatter.

"We couldn't do it on our own, Cisco. You knew I couldn't save them by myself without a huge risk factor so we phoned a friend. There's no shame in it."

"And that friend's blood is on my hands!" Cisco's voice raised to a yell as his eyes watered. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his wet and bloody shirt.

"It's my fault she got her hand sliced open because i suggested the glass to cut the seatbelt, and it's my fault she mauled her fin on the broken metal, and Caitlin doesn't know marine biology as well! We don't even know if it will heal!" Barry let him scream it out, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Once Cisco had finished, breathing heavily, he spoke.

"Then make it up to her. You've been telling me all week how you want to get to know her more and you wanted to ask her to dinner or whatever, so now's your chance. It's not your fault she got hurt, and she doesn't regret it. Because you got me to call her in, three people are still alive today. But if you still insist on blaming yourself, then make it the hell up to her because throwing a temper tantrum in your lab doesn't help anyone." Barry's tone was heated. He hated seeing his friends tear into themselves like this, and Cisco was especially bad about it lately.

Barry handed him a tissue to wipe his face.

"I'm still mad but thank you for talking to me, Barry." Cisco sniffed a little and swallowed, and Barry held his arms out for a bro hug.

"Now put on a clean shirt and get the woman some chocolate or something." Barry ordered, and Cisco gave a sarcastic salute as the speedster left the room. He sat down at his computer, cracking his knuckles before starting to pour over your Facebook to find the perfect treat to bring.

40 minutes later, you were relaxing in the hospital bed, still covered in wet towels. Caitlin had left to ask a specialist about fish surgery, and Barry had headed home for dinner. You had your phone charging on an extension cord on the side table, and you were listening to a playlist on shuffle while you just relaxed. The door opened, making you jump a little.

Looking over to the source of the sound, you saw Cisco, holding a takeout bag.

Eyebrows were raised as you saw the logo of your favorite candy shop, Cocoa on the Go, on the side of the bag.

"What brings you in here, stranger?" You asked, sitting up more in your bed.

"I bring a peace offering." He dragged a chair over, sitting on it backwards. The bag was placed gently on your lap.

"I mean, I always appreciate chocolate, but why do you need a peace offering?" You quirked an eyebrow.

"Because I did this. I'm the one who told Barry to go get you." Cisco crossed his arms around the back of the chair, resting his chin on them. You couldn't help but giggle at his glum expression.

"And I didn't have to willingly swim into a burning, shredded hunk of metal through a broken window." You responded, placing a hand on his arm. "But I do enjoy a good chocolate binge. What'd ya get me?"

"An assortment. Your Instagram is full pictures of that place but you never say exactly what you're eating." Cisco opened the bag for you to look, since you only had one available hand.

Inside was several large boxes of chocolate. He certainly had splurged on this present, and you hummed in delight.

"Well! Cisco, if I didn't know better, I would think you fancy me." You teased. He rolled his eyes, but blushed vigorously.

"Girl, you cray. You need chocolate to fix that up, stat." Cisco held out a chocolate truffle delicately for you to eat. You sank your teeth into it daintily, savoring the chocolate and trying really hard not to lick Cisco's fingers just to see what he would do.

It would have been a thoroughly romantic moment, had you not been interrupted mid-bite by Caitlin.

She was about to say something when she walked in with a huge smile on her face, but stopped dead in her tracks with saucer-wide eyes.

"Did I… uh… interrupt something?" The doctor asked, squeezing the folder in her hand so it creased slightly.

"I only have one functional hand, ok? Don't judge." You sassed her sarcastically, but we're a little bit disappointed that you hadn't had a chance to spend more alone time with Cisco.

"Well, I visited a friend, and he looked at your chart and the photos, and he told me it might need extra stitches and prosthetic scales while it heals, but he thinks you will be fine!" You did a victory fist-pump, and Cisco sighed in relief.

"See? I'll be fine you goofball." You giggled and gently booped Cisco on the nose. He blushed even harder, which you didn't think was even possible. "Although, some shiny new scales to cover the stitches would be nice." A goofy smile spread across his face.

"As you wish, my mermaid princess."

Cisco opened up the box of chocolates so you could eat all of it if you wanted before running out of the door to get to work.

Caitlin had both eyebrows raised at you.

You made eye contact for a while before you briskly held out the chocolates towards her.

"You can have half if you never ever tell anyone about this. Ever."

"Deal."


	4. Let's Go Swimming

Author's note; I wanted this to be super sweet and fluffy, and I think it turned out good. Hope you like it!

Your first week of healing dragged on like the 5 minute space between lunch and recess for an energetic child. Someone stayed at the lab at all times in order to keep you covered in wet towels. Cisco had even built you a misting machine that spritzed you with fresh water at the press of a button. It made you feel like the produce section at the supermarket, but you appreciated it.

Changing back to having legs could be detrimental to your healing at the moment, so you were stuck in bed.

Thankfully, you were hardly ever bored, between observing the well-oiled machine that was Team Flash and the nearly endless library of movies, shows, and books you had access to on the tablet you had been given.

You were in the middle of watching The Princess Bride one evening when Cisco pulled up a chair next to you.

"You, my friend, have good taste in movies." He offered you a twizzler, which you gladly took.

"What brings you to my corner?" You raised an eyebrow quizzically, pausing the movie so you wouldn't miss anything.

"Is it a crime to be curious what a friend is doing?" Cisco feigned offense, but ended his statement with a chuckle. "Okay that's not totally why I'm over here. I finished the scale prosthetics and I wanted to see if you wanted to take them for a spin."

Cisco produced a roll of silicone from his pocket, unfurling it to reveal the sculpted scales on the outside. It was, of course, perfectly shaped to cover your healing wound with a bit of adhesive. It was also gorgeous, an iridescent green with glitter embedded in the material.

"Wow. That's really cool but I don't know if I'm cleared to swim yet…"

"It's been a week. As long as we're liberal with the adhesive, and you don't do too many crazy swimming things, you should be fine. Besides, Cait already took a bunch of those stitches out. That means you're healing swimmingly." A smug, cheesy grin spread across his face. You smacked his arm, but a similar smile appeared on your face.

"Okay, terrible puns aside, what Cait doesn't know can't piss her off. Come on. Let's go swimming."

"Sounds good to me."

Twenty minutes later, Cisco had finished applying the piece to your tail. As the adhesive dried, he dashed off to do something else, leaving you alone in the medbay. You admired the way the seafoam green contrasted your color-shifting scales, and the care that was put into it made you smile.

Cisco reappeared in the doorway, having donned Star Wars print swim shorts and a STAR Labs t-shirt. You raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's not like you can get up and walk into to the tank."

"So what? You're gonna carry me?"

"How else would you get there?" Cisco scooped you off of the hospital bed, dumping the towels off of your lap, and hoisted you into his arms. You let out a squeak at the sudden contact, your eyes as wide as tea saucers. He chuckled, the sound echoing deep in his chest.

"Hang on, cutie." You looped your arms around Cisco's neck and clung tightly. You hadn't been picked up and carried since highschool, so the feeling was incredibly foreign and strange. Cisco was warm, warmer than you expected, and strong. His arms curled around you as he carried you bridal style with a smug smile on his face.

"You're awful quiet." Cisco mused. He smelled like fall, like spice cake and coffee and apples, with a touch of something you couldn't place.

"I'm not exactly used to this." You responded, shutting your eyes and nuzzling into his neck.

"What, you never been carried before?"

"Not in a long time, and that was because some dude shoved me in a locker and it broke my ankle." That made Cisco laugh.

"Well enjoy it while you can, princess, because we're here."

Somehow, you were so distracted that you were already at the top of the lift, looking out over the shimmering blue water that filled the tank. Cisco had decked out the tank since you had last seen it, setting pool floats loose on the top and coating the bottom in river rocks. Lanterns floated on the top of the water. Cisco set you down in an inflatable donut, giving you a gentle push out into the water. You sighed at the coolness of the liquid on your skin, having missed the feeling. Cisco turned on some music before taking off his damp shirt.

"Wow, giving me a strip tease before you've even taken me to dinner?" You joked, shooting Cisco a playful grin. He laughed, and the sound was music to your ears.

"I mean hey. I did bring you big belly burger yesterday." Cisco winked at you as he sat down on the edge of the lift.

"That you did. What a gentleman." You teased, sliding out of your donut float and submerging yourself. Cisco watched you glide through the water and smiled. He sat on the edge of the tank, dipping his feet into the water and letting himself stare for a little while. You surfaced next to him, resting your upper body on the platform.

"So, you going to join me? Or did you put on a swimsuit for nothing?" You teased, poking him in the thigh. You took a moment to let your eyes wander. Cisco wasn't Oliver Queen, who was all bulging muscles and raw strength, or Barry, who was sleek and lean and streamlined, but he certainly was pleasing to the eyes. His shoulders were pleasantly broad, and he was well toned from building machinery.

"I was enjoying the view." Cisco reached out and brushed his fingertips against your face, pushing back a wet strand of hair. You blushed and smiled, leaning into his touch slightly. You brought your hand up to his, pressing his palm to your cheek. With a smooth, strong movement, you grabbed Cisco's arm and pulled hard, dragging him into the water. He fell in with a shriek and a splash.

You let go of his arm once he was all the way in, and let yourself laugh. He pulled himself up onto an inflatable raft, coughing and spitting. You surfaced just enough to look at him, only your eyes peeking up above the water. Cisco looked a little bit like a wet cat. You stared at each other, tense, for almost a minute. Cisco was the one to break the silence.

"I can't believe you just did that." You filled your mouth with water and spit it at him as if you were a fancy Italian fountain. He just blinked at you.

A second later, he launched himself over the float and tackled you into the water. Both of you careened towards the bottom, a flood of bubbles escaping your lungs. You struggled playfully, wiggling your fins as if you were actually trying to escape his arms. He eventually had to come up for air, but only after you 'admitted defeat'.

When both of you surfaced, you heard a very angry throat-clearing from the floor.

Cisco winced, and you both turned around.

Caitlin stood on the floor, arms crossed, with an apologetic-looking Barry behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her."

"WHAT are you DOING?" She sternly asked, doing her signature wobble-walk towards the tank. It was surprisingly intimidating.

"Uh… swimming?" You answered quietly. Caitlin looked at your tail through the glass, peering critically at the prosthetic attached to it. She looked between the fin, you, and Cisco for almost a solid minute.

"Just get out of the tank and be grateful I'm not going to lock the medbay doors from now on." She waddled out, Barry in tow.

Cisco turned to you. A laugh bubbled up from his throat, and you felt a flutter in your chest. He took your hand and started guiding you towards the platform, and at the same second, Cisco Ramon stole your heart.


	5. Pizza and a Movie

Authors note: THANK YOU RUBY STAR i will totally have to use that fantastic idea soon!! please, friends, if you like my story then do leave a review or pm me! it makes my day a whole lot brighter to know that people enjoy my work. anyways, enjoy your first date with cisco! plus, your cats make a reappearance.

"Oh my god, guys. I have LEGS!" You shrieked, flutter-kicking your feet from your chair. You had a new, pink scar on your ankle, but Caitlin had finally told you that you could dry out and get back to normal life. Two and a half weeks of laying in the equivalent of a vegetable mister was cool and all, but you were glad to be able to go home and see your cats.

You stood up, albeit a bit wobbly, and wiggled your toes.

"Anyone else thinking of the little mermaid right now?" Cisco was leaning against a doorframe as he stared at you.

"Boy, I have put up with your Ariel jokes for two weeks. Don't test me." You sassed, nearly falling over when you tried to take a step. The fastest man alive caught you and helped you steady yourself. Barry held out his arm for you even after you had regained stability.

Caitlin held out a tote bag to you as you recalibrated your ability to walk.

"All of your belongings are in here, plus a few extra goodies. Even though I'm sad to see you go, you can't live in the medbay." She made a sad face, and you laughed as you took the bag.

"Hey, do you want someone to walk you home? You still look pretty unsteady on your feet." Barry asked, still sort of hovering in case he had to catch you again. Before you had a chance to answer, Cisco scrambled to his feet from the leaning position he was in.

"I'll do it! Let's go." He put a hand on your back, guiding you towards the door. You didn't worry about elaborate goodbyes since you had no doubt you'd be back to visit soon enough.

Cisco dragged you into the elevator and immediately reached for your hand. You raised an eyebrow.

"In case you fall or something." You smiled, squeezing it gently. It didn't take long to get to your apartment.

"Hello my sweet babies!" You scooped up one of your beloved cats into your arms as the other weaved between your legs. The second you had opened the door to your apartment, they had come barreling at you like adorable little hell-demons. You walked over to your couch, Scylla draped lazily in your arms. Charybdis stood on his hind legs, planting both paws firmly on Cisco's leg.

"Well hey there. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He reached out to give the massive cat a scratch under the chin. Charybdis responded with a lazy meow.

Cisco shut the door behind him and joined you on the couch, the massive longhair following him lazily.

"So, this is where you actually live."

"Mhm. My apartment for the last 3 years." You pet Scylla, who had pretty much glued himself to you.

"Wow. It's nice." It was obvious that Cisco didn't actually want to make small talk. You reached over and looked at him pointedly.

"Cisco."

"I want to take you on a date." He blurted out, grabbing your hand. "Flowers and chocolate and wine and everything."

You made a face like you were trying to decide on whether that was a good idea or not.

"Hmm. I'm not sure." You tapped your lips with a finger as if you were thinking really hard about it.

"Oh come on woman, you're driving me crazy!" He groaned dramatically, pouting almost comically.

"How exactly am I doing that?"

"You're just being you! You with the whole literal being a beautiful, amazing, fairytale princess. Like seriously, this is some Disney-level shit up in here!" He exclaimed, startling Scylla and making him meow loudly in protest. You laughed, and Cisco grumbled some more metaphors until you put a finger on his lips to make him be quiet.

"I think instead of waiting for flowers and chocolate and a fancy dinner, that we should order a pizza, have some rum and coke, and watch a movie instead." You softly said, letting a warm smile form on your face. Cisco returned that smile, but it fell off his face in shock a few seconds later.

"Wait like, right now?" He pointed downwards as people often do to indicate the present. "Right now, right now? Actually this current minute?" You laughed at his perplexity, shifting onto your knees and dislodging Scylla.

"Yes, Cisco. Right now." A quick kiss, on his cheek was placed, before you got up. "You do like pizza and a movie, do you not?"

"Absolutely. Yes. Definitely."

"So order us a pizza and I'll get the booze." You leaned over and tapped his nose. "Then, we can pick a movie."

You sauntered away, delighting in Cisco's enamored expression.

He felt like he couldn't pick up the phone fast enough.

An hour and a half later, the pizza box was mostly empty, you were pleasantly buzzed, and your couch had become snuggle central. Together you had decided on The Princess Bride, since both of you knew it so well it wouldn't matter if you didn't actually watch it all that much.

Halfway into the movie, Cisco had tapped you on the shoulder. You turned your head, and he guided your face into a soft kiss.

Since then, most of the 'date' had been saying lines from the movie, kissing each other, and having the occasional bite of pizza.

By the time the movie was nearly over, you were laying on top of him, listening to his heartbeat as he stroked your hair.

"This is probably the best first date I've ever had." You squished your cheek into him. He chuckled, the rumble that it caused in his chest feeling weird against your face.

"What was your worst?" Cisco rested his chin on your head.

"The guy spent fifteen minutes telling me everything wrong with my body, starting with my face." You muttered, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"That's messed up. You're perfect." Cisco placed a kiss on the crown of your head, hugging you closer to him in the process.

"So are you." You felt yourself getting sleepy, which was understandable since it was dark, and you were a little drunk. Cisco noticed and started to move to get up. "Wait, no, I'm comfy…" You whined, making him sigh.

"Fine. But you're making breakfast tomorrow if I fall asleep here." Cisco leaned up enough to drag a blanket over the both of you.

"Deal. Now turn the tv off please. It's too bright." With a click, your request was fulfilled. "Thank you."

"Goodnight, princess." Cisco murmured, closing his eyes and letting himself feel tired. "Goodnight, my knight in geeky t-shirts."

"Okay that's not fair."

"It's true. And you look good in them."

"Fair enough."

And, with the light of the street lamp glowing warmly outside, you fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Kid-Mail

Author's note; I had this idea and i just couldnt let it go. i hope you guys find it cute!

Since you and Cisco had that spontaneous, wonderful first date, your entire dynamic had changed. When you weren't working at the aquarium, you were at the lab with him. When he wasn't working on something at the lab, he was at the aquarium, helping you figure out more of your powers and also admiring your gorgeous form in the water.

Speaking of your powers, you had discovered a lot more about them lately. You could communicate with fish if you wanted to. They couldn't exactly hold a sophisticated conversation, but some were good company in the tank. The eels were constantly trying to pick fights with you though. You were in the middle of lecturing a crab for nipping your fin when you heard something peculiar through the glass.

"Hey mister. You're here an awful lot. Why is that?" A little kid in a red jacket asked after tugging on Cisco's sleeve. He had been sketching out a blueprint for something he was making for you. Cisco cleared his throat in surprise.

"Well I really like the aquarium." He answered, gesturing to the shirt he was wearing. It had some brightly colored jellyfish on it. The kid was obviously not satisfied, crossing his tiny arms in frustration. Cisco decided to play along.

"Okay, fine. Do you know the mermaid who lives here?" The kid nodded enthusiastically. Cisco motioned for him to come closer. The child leaned in to receive whatever glorious tidbit of information Cisco was about to give.

"I have a crush on her." He whispered, pretending to be embarrassed about it. The kid gasped like he had just been told he'd won a lifetime supply of his favorite candy. Cisco scribbled out a message on a piece of graph paper, ripping out the page and folding it before handing it off to the kid.

"If you see her, give her this for me, okay?" Cisco winked, and the child ran off, presumably to tell all of his little friends.

He sighed dreamily, turning his attention back to you, only to find that you were no longer on his side of the tank. In fact, you weren't in the tank at all.

You were probably getting dried off since it was just about lunch time.

Cisco was going to look for you, but his phone rang. Time to get back to his day job.

A little while by an industrial fan later, you were eating some fries by the dolphin tank. They were almost incessantly friendly to you, especially after hours when you could hop in the tank with them.

You were explaining the concept of French Fries to one when a small herd of children came up to you, whispering to each other.

A little boy in a red jacket came up to you shyly.

"Hey lady, are you the mermaid?" He asked, tugging on the hem of his jacket.

You feigned a look of shock.

"How did you find out? Did the fishes tell you? Or maybe it was the penguins." You narrowed your eyes, and a smattering of giggles came from the flock of kids.

"Well you looked a lot like the mermaid in the tank." One little girl spoke up.

"Well that is me. But you gotta keep it a secret, ok? Or they'll make me go back to the ocean." You played along, and the concept of you having to leave made them look distressed.

"Well we needed to tell you something." The kid in the red jacket took a piece of folded graph paper out of his pocket. "Someone wanted us to give this to you."

"He was really pretty!" A little girl piped up from the back.

You took the paper and opened it carefully. On it was written, in familiar chicken-scratch handwriting, 'do you want to go on a date with me?'. Around it was a bunch of cartoon hearts, and underneath were two boxes labeled Yes or No. You made a fake puzzled noise.

"What did he look like?" You asked the herd of kids.

"He had really long hair for a boy."

"Yeah, and he had sneakers, and a hoodie!"

Their suggestions turned into a cacophony of traits that when put together in a less chaotic fashion accurately described Cisco. You took out a pen and neatly starred the yes box before writing your own message underneath.

"If he's still here, would you give this back to him?" The kid in the red jacket took it from your hand and sprinted off, leaving you with the flock of kids with wide, curious eyes. Immediately, the questions started.

"How do you have legs?"

"Do you sleep in the aquarium?"

"Can you really talk to penguins?"

You laughed and smiled, setting down your food. This was going to be a long lunch break.

Cisco was just about to leave the aquarium when he heard a holler from behind him.

"MISTER! WAIT!" The kid in the red jacket was sprinting through the place like his life depended on it, confusing everyone in his path. Cisco stopped, raising an eyebrow as the boy skidded to a halt in front of him, clutching the graph paper note. He stopped for a second to catch his breath before thrusting the note out in both hands.

"I saw her. The mermaid." He shout-whispered. "She wrote on it and told me to give it back to you."

Cisco nodded slowly and took the note back, opening it and reading it.

 _Meet me at the side door after close._

The message was followed by a tiny heart.

The kid stood on his toes trying to read the note after watching a grin form on Cisco's face.

"What did she say? Does she like you?"

"I think she does. Thank you, little dude." Cisco held his hand out for a fist bump, which the kid returned enthusiastically.

"I hope you have fun on your date!"

He ran off before Cisco could respond, and it made him chuckle. He watched the red jacket disappear into the crowd before opening the exit door and stepping out into the chilly fall air.

Today was going to be a good day. He was sure of it.


	7. FOR SCIENCE!

_Authors note; i rewrote this like 6 times. i still dont really like it but im just sick of rewriting it! so heres some cute in the aquarium shark tank. Yay Science!_

"Girl, you cray." Cisco stared down into the tank below him, eyes wide. 740,000 gallons of water, and sharks.

Lots of sharks.

So this was what you had wanted him to come to the aquarium after close for.

"Babe, just trust me, okay? They're friendly. I've been in this tank plenty of times."

You took off your shirt, having already put on an acceptable swimsuit top before.

"The difference here is that you can talk to the sharks. I can't." Cisco made as if to unzip the wetsuit you had helped him get into. You placed a hand on his chest.

"Cisco. I have brought you here to test a hypothesis." You sternly told him. Leaning in closer, you whispered your next phrase.

"We gon do some science."

Both of you burst out laughing, and Cisco looked more relaxed.

"Okay. Fine. I'll get in the big tub full of sharks with you to do some science." He leaned into kiss you, but you stopped him.

"That's exactly what we're sciencing about. You're not allowed to kiss me yet." That brought a disbelieving whine.

"I want to test what kissing a mermaid underwater does." You wiggled your eyebrows for emphasis. Cisco seemed pleased, but the expression quickly fell when you sat down and slipped into the water yourself.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He sat down and dipped his feet in. You surfaced, your tail having formed within seconds. That was an advantage of swimming so often; it solidified your bond with the power you had been given. You swam up to Cisco, resting your chin on his knee and your hands on his calves.

"If I wasn't sure, why would I take my favorite and only boyfriend into the tank?" You looked up at him, and he melted a little as he stared down at your gorgeous face.

Cisco let out a heavy sigh. He tied his hair back so it wouldn't be an awful mess when he got out, and slid in once you let go of his legs. He eyed one of the sharks warily.

You gave out a giggle.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They're nurse sharks. They would have to go through a whole lot of trouble to even try to eat you." You kissed Cisco on the cheek before taking a deep breath and plunging underwater.

See, you couldn't exactly 'breathe' underwater. The function was a bit more like the lungs of a dolphin; extra-elastic lung tissue and more crevices in the lung helped you utilize the oxygen you took in far more easily. A special oxygen-bonding protein had also been found in your muscle tissues, which helped the oxygen stay in your system for longer. Then, you had rudimentary gills on the sides of your ribs and neck, which provided supplementary oxygen flow. They also looked really cool.

You had the time between having to go up for air up to almost 20 minutes now, compared to the usual human 2 minutes.

Another swim-friendly feature was a membrane that functioned like an extra eyelid. It kept your eyes from burning in salt or chlorine, and helped you see more clearly.

Your theory was that, if all the bigwigs in Hollywood were right, kissing a mermaid could transfer some of these properties.

At least temporarily.

Cisco followed you underwater, peering around in the tank in awe. Nurse sharks, of course, but also turtles and schools of beautiful fish inhabited the tank, making the whole thing feel like a marine paradise.

You guided Cisco back up to the surface when he looked like he was starting to struggle a little bit.

"Okay. I have to admit. It's pretty cool." He pressed his forehead to yours, and you giggled a little bit.

"Ready to test my hypothesis?" Your hands came to rest on Cisco's chest as he wrapped his arms around you.

"If it involves getting to kiss you, then yes." His eyes were glittering in the light coming up from the water. It reflected onto both of your faces creating beautiful patterns on your skin. You rubbed a thumb over his cheek as Cisco pulled you closer.

"You are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my life." He murmured.

"So are you." You leaned in, your lips making contact with his. A warm, melty feeling spread through your body as you kissed him. It made both of you feel a little loopy, and Cisco pulled back in surprise.

"Woah. That definitely was something. What was that? That feels super weird."

"I am not... entirely sure." You dove down and swam around him in a circle, looking for any changes. When you found none, you came back up.

"What feels different?" You peered at him through narrowed eyes, checking to see if you saw any difference in his face.

"Just a little lightheaded, I guess."

"I guess it doesn't really do much, then." You sighed in disappointment.

Cisco frowned.

"No no, honey, there is no disappointment here. You just kissed your hot boyfriend in a tank full of carnivores. That's pretty badass."

That elicited a smile, one you didn't really want to have right now since you were still disappointed, but a smile it was nonetheless.

Suddenly, the smile dropped off your face, and you plunged underwater.

"What, am I not hot?" Cisco was confused for a second before he pieced together what was happening.

He had been the first to figure out how you could talk to the fish.

See, your ability was a lot less about them taking back but more about you understanding their methods of communication.

Sharks and fish use electric signals to communicate and scope out their surroundings. You simply could feel and understand these signals, and send out ones of your own.

Talking to them verbally was just a lot more fun, and it made for a good show.

So when Cisco figured out that you were swimming after one of those electric signals. He dipped under the water to get a better look, following the glitter of your scales through the water.

A piece of the faux coral had come loose, pinning the fin of one of the nurse sharks to the sandy aquarium floor.

You were struggling to lift the chunk of rock, the shark struggling to escape. Cisco immediately came to help, planting his feet on the floor and rolling the fake coral off of the fin. Once the shark was free, it darted away, and you flopped onto the sandy floor. Cisco made his way over to you and did the same, staring up to the crystal surface of the water. You laid like that on the sand for a few minutes before you jerked upwards in realization. You twirled to look at Cisco, grinning. He looked super confused, and you dragged him to the surface.

"You can breathe!" You made a weird, almost dolphin-ish noise, and Cisco just looked at you funny.

"We have been under for nearly five minutes, and you were still underwater with me!" Cisco's mouth fell open in understanding.

"That, that oxygenating protein Cait was talking about must transfer through contact like kissing!" You enveloped Cisco in a nearly crushing hug, and let out a girly giggle.

"Well look at that. Your hypothesis was correct." You nodded gleefully, letting Cisco hold you as you both floated in the water.

"Wanna test it again?" You murmured, brushing your nose against his.

Cisco didn't have to answer. Instead, he took a deep breath and pressed his lips to yours again. You smiled into the kiss and dragged him down under with you, the bioelectricity attracting some curious fishes.

You stayed there, under the water, for a long time, and for a second time you realized just how much you were in love with Cisco Ramon.


End file.
